Sano returns
by LambSam
Summary: Sano left for Japan for the same reason. Now four years later, he is back but someone is using his name to burn down towns. What will everyone do to stop it?
1. Sorry

**Sano Returns**

**A/N: Sadly this story isn't going to be finished. My original outline was shoddy at best, and freakly I was a horrible writer. I'm leaving up the first two chapters with edits.**

**Into: The players**

The salt water hit the tallish, youngish man, his brown hair moving in the wind. His brown eyes were unfocused while je was in deep thought. He was thinking about his beautiful dead wife, and their home that was distroyed. The western-syle clothes he was wearing was silk, blue and white, with the symbol of bad on the sleeve.

"Well I'm coming home, Japan, home at last. These last three years were long, painful and great. I hope the others are fine." He whispered.

"Sir, why are you not asleep with your family. What are you looking for?" said a young sailor, blinking his eyes sleeply.

"My homeland, where I was born and raise."

"You were born in Japan? Your children do not look like Japanese." The man smiled slightly.

"Most of them aren't not. Aura and Henry are Japanese. Aura was sold to a Chinese guy when she was a baby and I took her in when he died. Henry is my nephew. His mom was my wife sister. James and Karin is a pair of twins from England. They were living on the streets all alone when I took them in. Seto and Maple are my wife children from her first husband but he died in the civil war. Then my children Ayumi and Senzo are biological."

"Sir, em..." The sailor looking confused.

"Sorry, I needed to ramble a bit. Just nervous about going home." He watch the ocrean with a sigh.

* * *

Saitou Tokio is a lovely woman that was very soft spoken but she was the head of her household. She and Hajime had a secret, a secret that could kill them both. That secret was her bother, who lived with them, is Sozo Sagara of the Sekihō. Tokio was washing dishes at this moment. She looks at the two fighting men. One was her husband, Hajime, and her bother, Sozo.

"IT is him, Sozo." Hajime said coldly.

"No, the boy did not do it. Why I..." shouted Sozo.

"Knew him 14 years ago. 14 years can change a person."

"Not this boy. He is sweet, kind, nice boy. He tried to save my life that night."

"'You two stop it. Eiji come help me," shouted Tokio.

* * *

Himura, Kenshin look at the moon. With a sigh he thought of Sano. 4 years ago his rooster-headed friend had left Japan. It had started a month before when Sano had gotten in a fight with Kaoru-dono. He had disappeared for a few days and when he got back he was all bloody. Then the rooster- head almost got arrested for something he did. Sano said good-bye then left. It was not until three years ago did they found the truth when Higashidani Outo joined the Dojo.

Outo is a good child with such familiar eyes, and has a tiny symble of bad on his shoulder. Great with Kenji and with helping out around the dojo. Kenshin did have a funny feeling

He whispier, "Oh Sano where are you?"


	2. Aura's letter

**Aura and the Letter**

The girl that entered was nimble, with a lower glaze and seem heastent. She would have been pretty if she smile slightly. A couple of the older men were leering at her, and she seem to shiver from the stares. The girl also seemed to be looking for someone. Yahiko was watching her as his sweep. 'I wonder who she is. By her clothing she is rich. Oh, she is looking at me."

She walked over to Yahiko. "You must be who I'm looking for. But I did thought you were a woman, Tae-san"

Yahiko blush and yelled, "Miss Tae-san, a girl is out here looking for you." Then said lowly to her," My name is Yahiko. What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little Yahiko. My name is Aura. Higashidani, Aura." Two heads jerk up. The men look like regular thugs from way back then.

"Please don't call me little and it ok." Said Yahiko still blushing.

"My father has a lot of money. Two years ago we were poor but last year he got rich quick."

"Why are you telling me all this Aura?"

"'Cause you're too cute when you blush, little Yahiko."

Miss Tae who just appeared, "Yahiko are you flirting with her? Go back to work got that. Sorry about that. What is your name?"

Aura looked at her and said," You knew my father. My name is Aura."

"So why are looking for me?"

"Daddy told me to give you this letter." Aura whisper and hand her a letter and a heavy package. Tae took the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Tae-san._

_Hi. How are you? The girl who gave you this is named Aura (if she didn't tell you). If she used the name Higashidani, well that was my real last name. The gold in the package is for my dept from my freeloader years. I hope the gold is around 125000 yen._

_Your freeloader-no-longer,_

_Sano_

After she finished the letter she ask,"How is your dad doing is? Is he marry? Do you have any bothers or sisters? Is this really gold? How old are you? Where is he?"

Aura laughs and answers, "He at the inn with a cold. I have three sister and two bother and a cousin live with us. Yes, he did marry but mom died. Yes, that is real gold. I am sixteen."

Then a young man wearing nice clother rush up and stole the letter.

* * *

Saitou was doing paperwork when the door slammed open. He look up and saw Eiji at the door. "Yes Eiji what do you want?"

"Well father, that man you have been looking for sent a letter to a lady and I got it." Eiji walked in breathing hard. He shut the door behind him.

"Which one? There are dozen of men I'm after."

"Sano Higashidan. And ...em I stole the letter."

"Then you will take it back " Saitou started to say as he took the letter.

Someone knocked on the door. Saitou yelled," Come in." A pretty brown hair girl walked in. She said, "Hello, sir. I wish to have the letter the boy stole from Miss Tae-san. My daddy always tells me never steal." She said with a small, shy smile.

"Do you mind if I read this," said Saitou already reading it.

"Yes I do but you are already reading it."

Saitou gives the letter Eiji," Go give it back to the lady." He said. "Missm what is your name and your father name?" Eiji left

"Daddy name is Sanosuke Sa... Higashidan. My name is Aura." She smiled but if look could kill Saitou would be died.

"So the rooster-head is back... Please Miss Aura take me to your daddy." Said Saitou standing up.

"Sir, daddy said not bering anyone back with me."

He stopped then said, "I see. You may leave.

"Ok. Bye-bye.," she said starting to leave when a man ran in. He has red-head with with dark brown eyes. The man seems to be around Aura's aged.

"Sir, it seems like that Lee Ryuchi killed someone." Aura got a piss off look as she hears the name.

"So that bastard is around? This time, I will kill him."


End file.
